Keibatsu
by Grilled Cheesby
Summary: He is treated like a monster, for no conceivable reason, and he turns bitter at a young age. He could try and fight it, be bubbly and seek connections, but he feels the ache of the bruises under his shirt and he scorns any type of connection between himself and this village. They don't want him? Well, he doesn't want them either. Dark Canon Divergence AU.


**Summary:** _He is treated like a monster, for no conceivable reason, and he turns bitter at a young age. He could try and fight it, be bubbly and seek connections, but he feels the ache of the bruises under his shirt and he scorns any type of connection between himself and this village._

_They don't want him? Well, he doesn't want them _either_. __Dark Canon Divergence AU._

**this was sort of inspired by a youtube comment i saw that said, "Anyone want to see an alt version of Naruto where everyone's childhoods were the same but sasuke gaara and Naruto turned evil because Naruto never found Pervy sage and wasn't redeemed so couldn't redeem those two" it's not that exactly, not really, but it certainly made me go evil sasu&naru? yes please.**

* * *

**Keibetsu**

* * *

_Naruto grows up alone and bitter. The Sandaime Hokage pays him one visit when he is five, and when he is greeted with a curled lip and surprisingly scathing words for such a young child, he does not visit again. Naruto is ignored at the orphanage, given a room of his own so the other kids aren't exposed to him. He curls his hands into fists and he sneers at the world he has found himself in. He is treated like a monster, for no conceivable reason, and he turns bitter at a young age. He could try and fight it, be bubbly and seek connections, but he feels the ache of the bruises under his shirt and he scorns any type of connection between himself and this village. _

_They don't want him? Well, he doesn't want them _either_._

* * *

Sasuke is already going down a bitter road before his brother massacres his clan. After, well, his bitterness twists and it starts to form a darkness that taints his entire being. He is apathetic to the people around him, uncaring of their pain or struggles. All that matters is his training and his progress. Itachi must die. Any other distractions aren't worth his time.

As he grows, he is plagued by the attention of his peers. The girls blush and stutter, their feelings obvious for all to see. The boys bluster when they see him, jealousy plain as they are ignored in favor of him. Sasuke despises them all. The only one who does none of this, who ignores his existence as thoroughly as Sasuke ignores his, is Uzumaki Naruto. He does not try to flatter Sasuke, nor does he try to instigate a fight. He sits in the back, quiet and resentful, as he is ignored by everyone.

The orphan who people whisper is a monster. Sasuke can relate.

So, weighing his options, Sasuke finds himself sitting next to Naruto, no words being exchanged. They sit next to each other for years without having a single conversation between them.

They only speak after Sasuke realizes something about the brooding blonde. They are doing chakra exercises in class, their sensei going over the instructions more than once for the more challenged students, when Sasuke grows bored. He knows how to do this already and it's a waste of his time. His mind wanders until he zeroes in on Naruto, who is scowling heavily as he tries and fails to gather a small amount of chakra like he's supposed to. Sasuke rolls his eyes, not surprised. He might voluntarily sit next to Naruto due to his disinterest in Sasuke, but that doesn't mean Sasuke thinks much of him. The blonde isn't as stupid as some of their classmates, but he's far from a prodigal genius. He struggles often with exercises involving chakra.

He lets out a quiet curse from beside Sasuke, his teeth clenching as his eyes narrow in anger. Sasuke watches him out of the corner of his eye, curiosity growing as Naruto never once gives up. There's a shift in the air, for only a second, as a red mist is briefly wrapped around Naruto. Sasuke turns fully to look at him, surprised, and it's then that he feels the malicious intent screaming in the air.

Their sensei snaps out, "_Uzumaki_!" and then Naruto's concentration is broken. The red mist disappears and Naruto is left glaring at their sensei, sneering when the man tells him he needs to leave. The blonde does without acknowledging anyone in the room. Sasuke watches him go, fascinated.

* * *

_Naruto lives behind a dumpster in an alley. After being kicked out of the orphanage, no one is willing to house him. The Hokage, who might be able to do something about this, is never informed of Naruto's living conditions, and so Naruto is stuck. He curls up, tired and cold. He is left open to the elements, night after night, and he quickly starts to realize that the world is cruel. That people are inherently indifferent to the suffering of others. That innocents are discarded without any concern for their well-being._

_He regularly wakes up in the middle of the night, sharp nails digging into his tan flesh, blood spilling. He looks at the nails and cruelly slices, just to watch himself bleed. When he finds himself waking again in the morning, the only evidence he was hurt is the flaking brown still left on his skin._

* * *

Sasuke pays more attention after that, picks up on the pattern that it seems no one has ever noticed. When asked to gather small amounts of chakra, Naruto is next to useless. When they are required to use larger amounts, however, the blonde slowly gets better. Sasuke has a sneaking suspicion that if someone were to ask Naruto to perform a chakra exhaustive jutsu, the blonde would excel.

So, Naruto has too much chakra. Not a completely unique thing, sure, but for an academy student? It's a curious thing. Sasuke isn't intimidated by it, why should he be? He's smarter than Naruto. He doesn't need more chakra to out do him if he really wanted to. No, Sasuke has a different idea.

"We should work on this project together," he says to the blonde after their class has been let out, casually walking next to the other boy.

"We never work with anyone," are the first words Naruto ever says to him, the annoyance clear on his whiskered face.

"True," Sasuke allows, eyes gleaming, "but I think I have a more interesting project for us to work on."

Sasuke tells Naruto of his observations that night, watching as the blonde stoically listens on. He tilts his head at one point, a hand drifting to his stomach, before his gaze returns to Sasuke's.

"I'll think about it," Naruto offers before he walks away, leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke finds himself smiling slightly, satisfied. He's not surprised when Naruto doesn't speak to him for another four months.

"I have a seal," Naruto confesses to him, slumping down next to Sasuke under the large tree outside of the academy. The other students are over towards the field, messing around like the children they are, leaving Naruto and Sasuke in a relative peace.

"Where?" Sasuke asks.

"On my stomach," Naruto replies, a hand drifting up to cradle the area. "It only activates when I draw a large amount of chakra. It... it burns when I use the red chakra you were talking about."

_How curious,_ Sasuke thinks as he turns away from Naruto, watching the other children make fools of themselves.

* * *

_Sasuke is the one that tells him the truth, even if it's just a theory at the time._

_"The always say the Kyuubi is dead," Naruto argues, sipping at his tea._

_Sasuke rolls his eyes, something the dark haired boy does often around him, before he scoffs in derision. "I'm sorry, do you actually believe you can kill a chakra construct?"_

_Naruto thinks about it for a second, draw lines between the malicious chakra housed inside of him and the nine tailed fox that once terrorized the village. "You make a fair point," Naruto concedes, finishing his drink and pushing his cup to the side. "It certainly explains why they call me a monster."_

_"Idiots," Sasuke mutters, finishing his own drink off. "You're clearly only a jail cell for the beast. They deserve whatever you do to them."_

_Naruto, unexpectedly, feels a warmth in his stomach. He smiles slightly, satisfied that Sasuke had not even had to ask. Of course Naruto was going to get revenge upon the people who treated him like dirt. Of course they deserve every bruise Naruto will dish out. Naruto has a sneaking suspicion that maybe he won't be alone in his crusade against the ignorance of Konohagakure. _

_It's a surprisingly nice feeling, not being alone._

* * *

His team assignment is disappointing for the most part. Naruto is there, which helps, but Sakura is one of his worst stalkers. She is obsessive and Sasuke has a sneaking suspicion that she has some type of personality disorder. Not damning in itself, but when he's seen her poking her unwanted head around his house late at night, it becomes a concern.

Their sensei isn't much to write home about either. Oh sure, Sasuke has heard about Sharingan no Kakashi. How couldn't he, when the man is one of two people alive that posses such an eye? Hopefully it will soon be three people if Sasuke has any say in the matter. Regardless, his reputation of a chronically lazy porn connoisseur is one Sasuke is aware of. He's late to everything, even their first time being introduced, and Sasuke's patience quickly sours.

"He's a disgrace," Naruto utters to him one night, mood dark as they look through scrolls in the Uchiha library.

"Yes," Sasuke agrees, handing him a scroll featuring wind style jutsus. The Uchiha have a few of those, wind and fire such an explosive combination. Not as prolific as their fire, but there's a good chunk that Sasuke is willing to let Naruto get his hands on.

"He's going to have us sign up for the Chūnin Exams," Naruto reveals shortly, grabbing the scroll Sasuke is offering. "I heard him tell that freak, Gai."

"He's just going to throw us into it? Without any extra preparations?" Sasuke snarled, anger rising.

Kakashi was truly an incompetent sensei and this showed it. The majority of the missions were low D-ranks, and the only thing that could possibly qualify them for such exams was the mission they took in Nami no Kuni that went from C-rank to A-rank with the appearance of the _Kirigakure no Kijin, _Momochi Zabuza_. _Ignoring that, however, Sasuke and Naruto might be ready, maybe, but there was no way in hell that Sakura was anywhere near prepared for such trying exams.

"We'll need some type of edge," Sasuke mutters, mind at work.

"I've always wanted to use summons," Naruto says wistfully. "Like Kakashi, but not dogs. Something different."

This sparks a memory, a forgotten scroll that Sasuke had dismissed because it had held no interest for him at the time. "Summons, hm?"

Naruto turns to meet his eye and it feels like electricity is running through his veins.

* * *

_Naruto manages to summon something first, his fifth attempt summoning a small creature before them. It's beautiful, Naruto thinks as the creature delicately raises itself up, it's spindly legs flicking out as it turns its eyes to Naruto._

_"Hello, young summoner," the spider says with a whisper, it's feminine voice sending a shiver up Naruto spine. "I am known as Jorōgumo."_

_Naruto shares a look with Sasuke, delight racing through him at the offered name. As far as Naruto knows, the Jorōgumo is a type of spider yōkai, that can transform into a woman. Naruto doubts this little beauty has any such ability, but it says something about the deadliness of the summoned animals that they take their names from something like yōkai._

_"Hello, Jorōgumo," Naruto says softly, slowly reaching his hand down so the young spider can climb her way onto his hand. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Uchiha Sasuke. We wish to enter into a contract."_

_Little Jorōgumo looks at him, her laugh soft and bell like. "We will gladly take you, jinchūriki. Your friend holds a different destiny."_

_"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks the spider, caution heavy in his voice._

_"Perform a summoning on an unspecified summons scroll, young Uchiha," the spider advises him, climbing her way up Naruto's arm. "You will meet the ones who call to you."_

_Sasuke's eyes are bright as he nods, the dark haired boy leaving the room in search of such a scroll. Naruto turns his attention back to his little friend, delighted when she climbs higher until she has found her way into his hair._

_"I like you, ritoruōbu," Jorōgumo confesses, a soft giggle in his ear. "I know the rest of the ōgumo will too."_

_"There are more of you?" Naruto asks in excitement. "How many?"_

_"Thousands," Jorōgumo titters, her skinny legs tickling at Naruto's ear. "Hainan will enjoy the toxicity I sense inside you."_

_"Hainan?"_

_"The mother of us," Jorōgumo explains, finally making her way back down Naruto's arm. "She is the first, and the largest, of us. She will delight in sharing her venom with you, wakai kumo."_

_Naruto still feels his adrenaline rush even after she is gone in a silent puff of smoke._

* * *

When Sasuke is told by the little spider that he's not for them, he was at first disappointed. Spider, while small, had an incredible amount of applications when it comes to combat. Sasuke would've loved having a summons that can make itself unnoticed. Hearing that he is meant for another, however, lifts his spirits. He has a scroll used for finding summons without having a contract scroll, he had just been hesitant to use it. Some people were compatible with multiple animals and summoning more than one summons at a time could end in a feud. If the spider's words were to be trusted, however, Sasuke shouldn't have any problem.

He does what he must, blood offered and chakra singing, and the smoke of a summons fills the air. Sasuke watches in fascination as an elegant ao-sagi stretches its neck out, silently meeting Sasuke's eye. A grey heron, he ponders, allowing the creature to examine him at its own pace.

"Uchiha," the bird caws. "We are Bennu. You wish to sign a contract, we presume?"

"Yes," Sasuke replies just as formally. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. The spider Jorōgumo led me to you."

The heron lifts his head at that, eyeing Sasuke speculatively. "You are acquainted with the ōgumo? Fine then, Uchiha Sasuke. You are permitted to start a new contract scroll with that of the Bennu."

Sasuke tilts his head at that, curious. "The Bennu?"

"We are all Bennu," the bird says, not explaining anything. "We are who came into being by themselves. We are all part of one."

Sensing a mystery he wouldn't solve by one meeting, Sasuke signed his name in blood and clutched the scroll to his chest after Bennu had left.

_How fun_, he can't help but think, delighted.

* * *

_"There is another of you," Jorōgumo whispers into his ear as the sound of scratching pencils fills the air. So far the test had been rather boring. Naruto didn't know most of the answers, of course, but his time with both Sasuke and the ōgumo had taught him the art of thinking. It had taken him only a few minutes to realize the point of the test was to cheat, not to actually know the answers. With the army of spiders he kept on him, all of them able to communicate to their only verbal companion, Jorōgumo, Naruto is flying through the test just as quickly and confidently as Sasuke is._

_"Another of me?" Naruto whispers, his voice so quiet it is almost nonverbal._

_"Yes," Jorōgumo delights, "one like you. Jinchūriki."_

_"Which one?" Naruto asks, his heart speeding up at the revelation. There's someone else here with a chakra beast inside of them?_

_"The bloodthirsty one," Jorōgumo tells him, the tinkering bell of her laugh following her words. "The tanuki that kills with sand."_

_Remembering the gourd on the back of the red headed Suna shinobi brings a shiver down Naruto's spine. That's what he meant, Naruto thinks, scratching down another answer to a question, when he called himself a monster._

* * *

"Really?" Sasuke asks, curious.

"Yes," Naruto nods, clearly certain in Jorōgumo's ability to suss someone's status out. "Jorōgumo wouldn't lie."

"Fascinating," Sasuke mutters, eyes sharp at the Bennu beside him squawks in agreement. "Should we go introduce ourselves properly?"

"Let's," Naruto answers with a sharp grin, his blue eyes unusually dark.

Sasuke answers with his own biting grin. Who knows, maybe they've found themselves a third for their little group. They'd need all the help they could get in order to burn Konohagakure to the ground, after all.

* * *

**and thats all folks. Jorōgumo, in case youre curious, is a young Nephila clavata. which is a favored spider in japan. shes young though, so shes not to her full size, which will be far bigger than the actual spider gets. hainan, the mother she mentions, is a Cyriopagopus hainanus, which is named and known from the island it's found on. It's chinese, but it's believed that it inspired the myth of the Tsuchigumo, another term you can use is ōgumo, which is what i used. this is can all be looked up on google. **

**the grey heron was used as sasuke's summon to keep with the bird theme, as well as pick up a bit of mysticism. "The Bennu is an ancient Egyptian deity linked with the sun, creation, and rebirth." I thought that fitting.**


End file.
